Demonata
| image = | skin = Multiple Sometimes none | hair = | universe = Demonata universe | bookuniverse = The Demonata | book appearance = | movie appearance = }} :For the book series, see The Demonata The are demons who have no feeling or emotions and can kill humans or even eachother without regret. They usually take the form of creatures from the human universe since they lack creativity. They like nothing better then to eat and kill humans. The Demonata Lord Loss (book) Only three Demonata appear in this book, Artery, Vein and Lord Loss. Demon Thief (book) Many years ago, a few mages came up to the legendary Beranabus and asked him to form an alliance group to fight the Demonata. At first, Beranabus was reluctant but later he just let them go on and do what they want, keeping in touch with only a few of his Disciples at a time. Their main job was to stop crossings into the human universe but a select few traveled around with Beranabus in the Demonata's universe to try and find the legendary universe destroyer, the Kah-Gash. Slawter (book) Lord Loss appears in this book, along with a demon that looks like an ant, a giant cockroach called Gregor, a spiky dog-demon with the head of a large dung beetle called Malice, Artery and another demon with the body of a giant bee and a semi-human face. Other demons mentioned are a multi-headed monkey and two more that look like a short elephant and a half-melted giant slug. Davida Haym also manages to convice the cast and crew of Slawter that when demon kidnaps one of the child actors, Emmet Eijit, during the middle of shooting a scene of the film, it's simply part of the movie and nothing to be worried about. This demon is described as being slimy and foul smelling, with bright yellow eyes and four arms and a wolfish face. Bec (book) With the help of humans and other intelligent beings, they moved onto planets in the other universe and killed just for fun. Later, when the humans needed to keep their numbers up, they mated with the Demonata and hence, the Grady curse was made. Blood Beast (book) For the entire chapters there are no demons except in the end of the chapters. Demon Apocalypse (book) In this book, the Demonata break through to our world via a tunnel, and soon slaughter everyone on it except for a few. When the Kah-Gash sends Grubbs, Bec, and Kernel back in time, they close the tunnel after a battle with Lord Loss and Death (aka "The Shadow"). Death's Shadow Wolf Island (book) In this book, no demons make an appearance although, arguments could be made that the recently re-animated Juni Swan was quite demon-like as she is described as being deformed and having sores and boils all over her body. Dark Calling (book) Dark Calling reveals that both the Old Creatures and the Demonata are creatures of the original universe which preceded the two universes in the series. This universe was structured like a chessboard; it consisted of sixty-four squares, half of them White and half of them black, each square containing infinite space within. The Demonata inhabited the white squares, the Old Creatures the black; the different zones were kept separate by a force which the Old Creatures called the Kah-Gash. While the Demonata were capable of reproduction, the Old Creatures were sterile, but this did not bother them; since time did not exist in the original universe, everything therein was ageless and immortal. They can still get killed. Originally, the peaceful Old Creatures contented themselves with exploring their realms, undisturbed. The Old Creatures and the Demonata were unaware of each other, and it is stated that they were never intended to mix. However, out of curiosity, the demons eventually crossed into the black zones, discovered the Old Creatures, and attempted to wipe them out. At first the Old Creatures fled, hoping in their innocence that the demons would lose interest and leave them alone. When it became clear that this would not happen, the Old Creatures were forced to engage the demons in open war. As the conflict escalated, pressure was put on the Kah-Gash, and it ultimately fractured under the strain. When this happened, the entire universe collapsed into a single speck, exploding a split-second later in what came to be called the Big Bang. The explosion formed two new universes: one (this universe) for the Old Creatures and ultimately the numerous species which developed on various planets; the other for the Demonata. The Kah-Gash split into three pieces, which for the next several billion years moved between the two universes inhabiting various life forms. Its last act was to create structures separating the universes, so that the two groups would never come into conflict again. Following the explosion, time came into existence; everything in both universes began to age, and therefore became mortal. Hell's Heroes (book) After the Kah-Gash had been unleashed and the universes were both destroyed, Grubbs Grady, Bec McConn and Kernel Fleck traveled to the Crux to finish off the Demon Masters for good. There, they wiped out the entire population of Demon Masters except for Lord Loss as Bec had struck a deal with him to keep him alive. Hence, all Demon Masters had been killed meaning very limited or no crossing in future after the universe had been recreated. Appearances The Demonata are an unimaginative race. They just steal their shapes off of other creatures from the human universe. Some, however, just take on random forms that no one can name. Some Demonata are also so big, they can be mistaken for stars. Personality The Demonata are mostly cruel and only want to kill. However only such as Lord Loss, that feed on misery and suffering of humans. Most just want to kill and eat their prey. In Death's Shadow they hated the Old Creatures but they had a lot of respect for them. Ranks Demonata can be split into ranks from weak to strong. 1st tier Demonata (The Fomorii) The Fomorii are what the ancient people of Ireland thought were the worst of all demons, as evidenced in Bec. They fought them usually during the night. However the Fomorii were mostly weaker demons, and would often merge their bodies with those of the human dead and animals before fighting others. They are named after a race of demonic creatures from Irish legend. 2nd tier Demonata Some are the size of stars, and some are only a few feet long. All of them are deadly, however. They tend to have animal qualities. Many serve other higher demons but care not for the lower demons. Lots of 2nd tier demons tend to dwell inside their own universes with demons of a similar type. Such examples of 2nd tier demons in the book would be Vein, Artery or Gregor. Demon Master Demon Masters are the most powerful Demonata of them all. They are so strong that they can kill even the most powerful of mages easily. Each Demon Master usually creates their own realm in the Demonata universe to live in, sometimes with their familiars. Some Demon Masters can also lay dormant until requirements are fulfilled, such as sacrifices. Lord Loss is a demon master, but compared to other demon masters he is not as strong. List of Demonata +''' means that the demon has died Leader *Death Demon Masters *Lord Loss *Living lake demon '''+ *Demon with multiple eyes, and claws with Burning mucus +''' *A leech like demon with one eye '''+ *Demon with multiple eyes and bulges, looks like nothing on earth. Seen At Crux +''' 1st Tier Demons *Cretin *Demon with a spider body and a dog's head and tail '''+ *Eyeless eel demon +''' *Demon with body of a bear and head of a hawk *Demon a human body but a head of a boar+''' *Demon with two heads, looks like it's constructed from bones and muscle'+' *Demon wolf with organs coming out along the outside of its legs *Demon with human like face, a large mouth, sharp teeth and two forked toungues *Demon with a red body and four heads *Demon with tusks instead of arms (mentioned only) Lesser Demons Lesser Demons are the most reccuring demons seen throughout the series, as none of the other demon masters have the power to open windows to send their familiars through withough the help of a mage, or a lodestone. This would be because they never harnessed the Kah Gash or a piece of it before, like Lord Loss did. *Vein +''' *Artery+''' *Cadaver (As of Slawter and on)+''' *Malice '''+ *Gregor'+' *Spine +''' *Femur '''+ *Nadia/ Juni/ Swan like demon +''' *Otter like demon '''+ *Snake like body, Tiger like head *Small Elephant like demon *Melted slug like demon *Bee like demon with a human like face +''' *Demon with mushroom like stalks, a rabid monkey's face and an ant like body with five legs '''+ *Octopus like demon with multiple eyes and knives in its tentacles (kept in Chessboard) *Worm like demons (kept in Chessboard)- species *Furball like demons (kept in Chess board)- species *Comet sized slug like demon (One kept in Chess board with many around Lord Loss' Castle) *Flying Red demon (kept in Chess Board) *Scaley fish like demon *Bug like demon with knife sized stinger on it's tail(Possibly just Spine) *Crab like demon with cats face *Ant eater like demon with multiple snouts +''' *Golden shelled beetle like demon '''+ *Square Multi- Eyed demon with stout body and three mouths +''' *Lizard like demon '''+ *Deadly shark demons -Species *Multi headed monkey like demon *Giraffe like demon with long slender neck and five legs *A large spider like demon +''' *Five headed poodle like demon '''+ *Small furry demons with long snouts- species *Large four meter tall demons- species *Large snake like demon with poisonous blood and fangs +''' *A demon made completely out of bones *Beranabus' father '''+ Demons of unknown types *Kallin *Star Demons *Sligstata *Chicken Demon with three pig-like heads *Snake-like demons with limbs and varied heads (Lions, tigers, jackals, vultures, etc.) *Earwig demon with five heads; one crow head, one vulture head, three that look like nothing on Earth *Gazelle demon with a head of a toddler +''' *Sheep demons with dozens of head that only have a mouth *Large flying demons which carry armies of SligStata across the universe *Dinosaur like demon '''+ *Twin Headed hound like demons *Crustacian like demons with claws and stingers *Small demon with multiple eyes